


Good Lesson

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Lesson

**Title:** Good Lesson  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #13: 'Life is a long lesson in humility.'  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Hurt/comfort.  
 **A/N:** Sometimes things are not as they seem, they're better.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Lesson

~

“Draco, wait!”

Draco kept walking, hoping to make it to the Apparation point. It was not to be.

“Wait!” Harry cried, catching up with him.

“What do you want?” Draco snarled, spinning so fast he almost knocked Harry over.

“You misunderstood what you saw!”

Draco glared. “I saw you kissing her!” he hissed.

“I was saying goodbye. I was telling her that I’m with you now.”

In vain, Draco tried to stifle hope. “Really?”

Harry pulled him close. “I swear.”

Sagging against him, Draco contemplated his life. Perhaps it was not to be a long lesson in humility after all.

~


End file.
